I'm Not Gonna Write You A Love Song
by mori-princess359
Summary: Kazuki/Kahoko OC/?; Kazuki's younger sister, Amelia, enrolls at Seiso Academy and is the polar opposite of her brother. Many things that happened to Kaho happen to Amelia in the story. Poll will be posted later to decide who ? is in OC/?. Please read!;
1. Information on OC

**Here's the profile for the OC in my new La Corda D'Oro story, 'I'm Not Gonna Write You A Love Song'! Enjoy!**

**~MP359**

**+++++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX+++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Name: Amelia "Amy" Hihara

Height: 5' 4''

Appearance: Brown eyes, brown hair; hair usually comes down to her elbow.

Family:

Brother: Kazuki, Hihara

Other: Same as Kazuki

Likes: Music, the violin, writing, studying music, animals

Dislikes: bullies, rude people

Other: Is attending Seiso Academy as a second year General Studies student; is learning to play the violin

Picture of Amelia (remove the spaces):

h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 g i rl % 2 0 b r o w n % 20 h a i r / x Lo v e l y B l a c k R o s e x / a n i m e p i c . j p g ? o = 6 7

**((A/N: I'd post the first chapter with it, but, it's kinda long, so you have to read the 1st chapter seperate. *sweatdrop*))**


	2. First Days Are Exciting

**Okay, people! There aren't enough La Corda stories with OC's, sooooo.... I made one! Plus, I reeeeaaalllyyyy love this anime. It's made me want to take up an instrument (violin mostly). But, I'm already a teenager, so... yeah. It'd be really hard to. Oh, well! Enjoy!**

**____________________--------------------------------___________________------------------------------___________**

**~Len Tsukimori's POV~**

Earlier today, they announced the contestants for the music competition this year... and this year, there's one General Studies student: Kahoko Hino.

"Tsukimori-kun,"

_'She can't be that good.'_

"Tsukimori-kun,"

_'Why'd they let her in?'_

"Tsukimori-kun!"

"Huh?" I must've spaced out. That's right. We had an "emergency" meeting with the contestants. Now it's free peroid and we're all just sitting here talking since Kanazawa-sensei wanted us to get to know eachother better. And the fact he locked the door gave me no way to escape.

"Tsukimori, are you even listening?" Kazuki Hihara was speaking. "I have something important to say, and you're spacing out on me!" He made a childish, pouting face at me. I just shrugged it off coldly.

"Hmph. Anyway, my sister is coming!" He exclaimed, regaining his enthusiasm.

_'Great. Just what we need: another Hihara. Too much energy. This is going to affect my playing in the competition. That much stress isn't good for me... or anyone.'_

"Well, is she anything like you, Kazuki?" Yunoki asked politely, but it was obvious to me he was worried we'd have to deal with another Kazuki... just in girl-form.

"Actually..." Kazuki had a thoughtful face on, tapping his chin.

"Don't spoil it! I wanna see for myself." Amo, the journalist for the school paper, exclaimed, Hino nodding in agreement.

"Fine..." Kazuki finally agreed. "Oh, here she is!"

I looked in the direction of the door Kazuki was heading towards and expected to see through the window a greenish-brown headed girl, bounding with energy. Instead, I saw a very nervous girl with a slight hint of pink to her cheeks. Her hair was perfectly straight and it reached down past her shoulders and framed her face perfectly; it was a beautiful, deep brown color. She clutched a hankerchief in her hand tightly as her brother pushed her forward to meet everybody.

"Everyone... this is my younger sister: Amelia Hihara," He said, shoving her in front of him. "Amy for short. It's cuter." He added. There's Kazuki for you...

"K-k-konichiwa minna..." She said this with much effort and hesitation, all the while looking down at her shoes, her face crimson red.

_'She's worse than Fuyumi-san.' _I thought to myself as my gaze traveled to Shoko Fuyumi. She had a look of happiness on her face. I guess because someone just like her was finally here; she could relate to her.

I saw Amelia whisper something into Kazuki's ear, and he nodded.

"Okay guys, I have to go." Kazuki announced.

"I really should use the rest of our free period to practice," Kahako said.

"Me too." Fuyumi added.

"Ah, good idea." Yunoki said, smiling his famous smile.

"Yeah." Keiichi Shimizu simply agreed.

"Oh, well then... Tsukimori!" Kazuki called my name.

I merely turned my head to him. Why waste my breathe?

"My sister wanted to try out the violin. I thought since you guys are the same age, you could help her?" He begged, a pleading face staring into my soul.

"What about Hino-san?" She was just as capable, I guess.

"But Hino is busy! Please?" He whined. I didn't even get a chance to answer. "Oh, would'ja look at the time? Thanks Tsukimori! Later!" Kazuki raced out the door like wild animal was chasing him. Now I was stuck teaching someone the violin who I didn't even know. -Sigh-

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun... I-if I'm too much t-trouble, I c-can..." She turned to the door, signifying she could leave if it bothered me.

"No... It's fine. I guess I don't _have _to practice." Why do I lie to myself?

**~Amelia's (Amy's) POV~**

_'He's not bothered by me? He had that aura of coldness and not caring... I guess I got the wrong impression.'_

"Okay... Use this violin. It's the right size for your height." He held out a polished, wooden violin for me.

"Arigatou." I managed to squeak out. I've never been good around people.

He picked up what I assumed to be his own violin. It was a beautiful gold color and seemed to fit his personality perfectly.

"Now, hold it like this." He held the violin perfectly, it seemed. It was a beautiful stance...

I tried to copy his stance, but failed apparently.

He sighed heavily before setting his violin down and walking over to me.

"Excuse me for a moment..." He moved his body behind mine.

_'Eh?' _I didn't know what he was doing until he reached his arms up from behind me, positioning mine into the correct standing position. I stiffened at the physical contact.

"Relax; you need to relax. That's probably why your stance was all wrong." Okay, so maybe he was cold after all. But I relaxed anyway, and let him move my arms to where they were supposed to be.

"Now, move your left leg a little to the right." He was now standing in front of me, instructing me on how to do this. "Now raise your right arm and slide the bow gently down the strings." I did as he said, and...

"It made a noise." I smiled widely that I at least did this right.

Tsukimori nodded, but never smiled. "But there's a difference between making noise and making music." He said matter-of-factly.

After we had packed up, it was time to go home. I met Kazuki outside and thanked Tsukimori for the lesson.

"So, how was it?" My older brother had much curiosity in his eyes.

"How was what?" I asked, my voice louder and more confident since I was around my brother, tilting my head to the side.

"The lesson, Amy-chan!" He laughed.

"Oh... Tsukimori is a very nice person..."

"Eh?!" Kazu (my nickname for him) looked at me with bewilderment. "What did he do or say to give you that impression?" Kazu asked, folding his arms behind his head as we continued to walk.

"I don't know... I guess he was just polite." I said thoughtfully.

"Okay... whatevery you say, Amy-chan." He shrugged it off and said nothing more. But that wasn't the end of it.

**~Next Day of School, Amy's POV~**

Last night, Kazu kept me up so late asking me questions about my lesson yesterday. I'm surprised I woke up this morning.

I trudged into class, heading straight for my seat.

I laid my head on my desk and stared at the chalk board. Then I heard a voice as my eyes began to close.

"Miss Hihara... I'm sure it's tough on your first day of school, but please pay attention." I must've been laying on my desk after class had started. "Oh, and, stay after class, too."

"H-hai. Gomanasai." I straightened up in my seat and tried to listen to Nikara-sensei speak. But his monotone voice wasn't helping.

When class had ended, he sent me to the Music section of Seiso Academy to deliver some papers and what not. Great. I'm one of the most shy people someone will probably ever meet, and I'm going to stick out like a blueberry among a sea of whipped cream in my General Studies uniform.

I sighed as I walked through the halls, still remaining in the General Studies building.

_'Why me? Why do I have to do this? It's all Kazu's fault. I'm gonna tell him he did this after school.' _

As my thoughts came to an end, I realized too late that there were stairs in front of me. I closed my eyes tight as I prepared for impact. Instead, a very strong arm was wrapped around me just above my waist.

My savior set me on my feet, and I turned to see who it was. He was a General Studies student like me, and he was also the same year as me (he had the same color tie).

I opened my mouth to apoligize, but nothing came out.

"You okay?" The green-haired boy asked, moving to eye level with me. His face was really close to mine.

I jerked my head away and began picking up things. "A-a-arigat-tou for the help..." I managed to pick up most of the stuff I had dropped, but my hands were full and there was still stuff on the floor. Before I could pick it up, the boy picked up the rest and took some out of my hands.

"It can't be easy to carry all that by yourself." He flashed my a small grin, and I managed to muster a smile.

I looked up at the tall boy beside me; he had dark green hair, strong arms, large hands, a stern face, and he was quite tall.

"Need something?" He asked, snapping out of my trance.

"N-no. S-sorry." I guess I was staring longer than I thought.

Well, might as well be courageous, "I-I never got your n-name." I looked up at him.

"Ryotaro Tsuchiura. And you?"

"Amelia Hihara." I gave a soft smile.

"Ah... You've got a brother in the music department, don't you? Hihara, Kazuki?"

"Hai..."

"I kind of figured you'd play an instrument, too..."

"No... I like writing more." Why am I telling him this? I usually don't trust people that easily.

"Really...?" He looked off to the side, as if thinking about something.

"You d-don't think that's w-weird, do you?" I asked, sorrow filling my features.

**~Ryotaro's POV~**

_'She looks like she's gonna cry! Do something, Ryo!!'_

"No! Of-of course not! I think that's kinda cool, actually..."

We finally reached the classroom we had to bring this junk to. Amelia looked even more nervous than before... If that was possible.

"Arigatou, Tsuchiura-kun." She bowed deeply to me, carefully walking into the classroom, carrying the rest of the supplies I'd carried on the way there.

I headed back to my class, figuring she was a smart girl who could get back by herself. I really didn't want to be late to soccer practice, either.

**~Amy's POV~**

When I exited the classroom, Tsuchiura was gone. Oh, well. I can find my way back. He probably had something important to do anyway.

I began to walk back and was distracted by something I saw out the window: Tsukimori-kun practicing his violin atop the roof. I could even faintly hear the music he was playing: Ave Maria. I've always loved classical music, just never picked up an instrument to play it. I just liked to admire it and listen to it. Kazu was the one who decided on the violin lessons from Tsukimori-kun.

"Ittai..." I heard someone whisper. Then I realized I had tripped over something.

"G-g-gomenasai!" I scurried over to the boy who was laying on the floor. "B-but you really shouldn't be laying in the middle of a hallway..." I helped him up off the floor and grabbed a few books he had beside him on the floor.

"So you play the cello?" I asked, recognizing some of the composers.

"Hai... Do you?" He talked very slowly and sleepily.

"No... But I do like to study about classical music in my free-time..."

"That's nice..." He said this sleepily while leaning on the window sill.

"Um... so... what's your name?" I had much courage today; why? I have no clue.

"Shimizu, Keiichi. First year in the Music Department," He replied, still talking slowly.

I nodded and introduced myself. "Hihara, Amelia. Second year in General Studies. Do you know my brother?"

"Hai... Hihara, Kazuki-sempai..." He slipped from his spot on the window sill and began falling to the floor.

I naturally reacted and caught him; my arms wrapped around his torso like I was hugging him... But he was sleeping on my shoulder... Great.

**~Later, Amy's POV~**

I had finally detached Shimizu-kun from me and got him on his way to class. I missed pretty much my whole other class and had to ask to borrow notes from someone else... That wasn't easy. Now I'm on my way home... Without Kazu... This is so boring. Well, I guess in due time, it'll be more interesting; the competition's first selection would begin!


	3. Car Rides Are Awkward

**Okay! Thanks for reading chapter one of this fanfiction! :D I'm glad it was good enough to bring you to chapter two.**

**Len: Maybe they just wanted to find out what happened... it doesn't have to be good.**

**Me...: Shut up, Len.**

**Len:....*sigh***

**Me: You sigh too much. Disclaimer, please?**

**Len: Fine... mori-princess359 doesn't own La Corda D'Oro [thank goodness] in any way.**

**Me: Thank you~ Enjoy the story!! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~First Day of the Contest, Amy's POV~**

"So, Kazu, you ready for the Concours?"

"... Yeah!"

"You're nervous." I bluntly said. I know my brother well enough.

"H-how...?" He looked at me with one of the stupidest faces I'd ever seen.

"You're my brother, ne? I should know when you're... not you; you hesitated."

He nodded an understanding nod before changing the subject.

"How have your lessons been going?"

"...Fine..." I looked down slightly, rembering I hadn't made much progress with my new teacher.

"No they haven't!" My brother pointed an accusing finger at me, grinning widely.

"...No, they haven't... but that's only because I'm not used to my new teacher!" I whined to him. I really didn't like Mr. Kawasaki in the first place.

**~Flashback, Azuma Yunoki's POV~**

_**"I can't continue to teach your sister, Hihara-sempai." Len spoke.**_

_**"Why not?" Kazuki asked, biting into a sandwich.**_

_**"I have to prepare for the Concours. I can't let your sister get in the way..."**_

_**"*sigh* Fine, Tsukimori-kun... I guess I could find someone else..." Kazuki looked thoughtfully up at the clear, blue sky.**_

_**"I'm not usually so generous, but, here." Len outstretched his hand to the older teen; in it was a small piece of paper. "This is a really good violin instructor that does lessons for a very cheap price." After this was said, Len Tsukimori walked back into the school building to continue his practice.**_

_**"Arigatou!" Kazuki waved as he turned to leave for home; he couldn't wait to tell his younger sister.**_

_**I also walked back into the building, still undetected. It was fortunate I stumbled upon their interesting conversation. **_

_**Hino Kahoko was already causing problems between the contestants... Now Kazuki's sister? Well, that won't be so for long...**_

**~End Flashback, Back to Amy's POV~**

"Well, I'm sure you'll learn to like Mr. Kawasaki... He can't be that bad." Kazu spoke kindly as he opened the door for me that led to where the contest would be held.

"Yeah... I guess." My mood had to lighten up. I couldn't let my slight "depression" affect Kazu's performance. "Oh, and, good luck, Kazu!" I waved to him before he entered a different door to enter backstage.

"You, too, Sis!" He smiled brightly to me before dissappearing behind the door.

"Yeah... I'll need it." I sighed to myself before they dimmed the lights to announce the first contestant.

**Fast Forward, Kazuki's POV**

After everyone had performed, all the contestants walked out of the back enterance of the auditorium.

As soon as I rounded the corner...

"You were great!" Amy tightly hugged me around the neck from behind.

"Thanks! Although it wasn't _that _good... " It actually wasn't. Many things were stressfull when you're a third year and it usually doesn't help you concentrate.

"Now, Kazuki, don't say that... I'm sure everyone enjoyed it." Azuma spoke with his usual polite tone... and added his signature smile to go along with it.

"You're right..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with a weak smile.

_'Where'd Amy go?' _I noticed Amy had lost her grip on my neck and was... now standing behind me, clutching my sleeve.

"Aw, quit being all shy! Say hi!"

"You're treating me like a scared puppy." She slightly glared at me as she whispered in my ear.

"Well then quit acting like one." I retorted back.

"Fine..." She didn't like it, but her being degraded was worse than embarrassment.

"Hi. I-I'm Amelia Hihara. K-Kazuki's sister." She managed to say before beginning to fumble around with her fingers.

"Very pleased to meet you. I'm Azuma Yunoki." He held out his hand for her to shake.

At first Amy looked surprised, but then slowly grabbed onto it.

As they let go, someone behind me called. "Kazuki!" I sharply turned around to see who it was. "We need you! Now!" It was one of my older brother's friends. I didn't ask why; I just ran.

_'Whoops. Almost forgot. Amy.' _"Azuma! You can get Amy home, right?"

He nodded.

"Great! Thanks!"

I ran off to go see what the problem was.

**~Amy's POV~**

There was a long, awkward silence between Yunoki and I for quite a while as we both watched Kazu dissappear into the distance.

Yunoki finally broke the silence. "Shall we go?"

**Slight Fast Forward, Amy's POV**

We were on our way back to my house; the whole car ride had been silent. Until...

"So, do you think you're brother will do well in the contest?" Yunoki asked me, not looking at me.

"O-of course." What kind of question is that?

"Ah... Does he get a lot of practice time in at home?" He looked straight at me now.

"A-a little. He doesn't like to p-practice m-much, though." I tried to muster at least a small smile.

"Well, I'm sure it's hard with sibilings and all... Plus trying to get you violin lessons." He now looked away from me and out the window.

_'What is he trying to do? I'm not that much of a bother to Kazu... am I?'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm sorry this was so short! I couldn't find anywhere else good to end it! Gomen, gomen, gomen! The next chapter will be better! [I hope... :( ] Anyway, I finally brought an encounter with Azuma Yunoki and Amy into the story! Something was accomplished... **

**~MP359**


	4. Practices are Coincidental

**Don't kill me, please! . I've gotten so sidetracked with a bunch of crap so I'm gonna take the next few days to just WRITE. :D So enjoy! Kazuki-sempai? **

**Kazuki: Sure! :D mori-princess359 does not own any of these characters (except her OC, duh) or plot in any way. :)**

**Me: Arigatou Kazuki-sempai :] Oh, and sorry for any OOC-ness ^.^;;**

_Recap:_

_"So, do you think you're brother will do well in the contest?" Yunoki asked me, not looking at me._

_"O-of course." What kind of question is that?_

_"Ah... Does he get a lot of practice time in at home?" He looked straight at me now._

_"A-a little. He doesn't like to p-practice m-much, though." I tried to muster at least a small smile._

_"Well, I'm sure it's hard with sibilings and all... Plus trying to get you violin lessons." He now looked away from me and out the window._

'What is he trying to do? I'm not that much of a bother to Kazu... am I?'

**Amy's POV**

The very long and awkward car ride was _finally_ over. And, why did Yunoki ask me that? I don't think I'm that much of a bother... But what does Kazu think?

I tried to shake off the thought, and, once in my house, slipped off my shoes and lazily threw my bag aside. I sighed as I plopped down on the couch and began to write again, picking up where I left off on one of my stories, waiting for Kazu to get home. _'What did those guys need with Kazu anyway...?'_ This thought kept me from concentrating on my writing, and the curiosity in me grew even more. I hopped off the couch and put my shoes back on.

"I'm going out Mom, I'll be back soon!" I yelled into the seemingly empty house before walking out the front door. I headed straight for the park with the basketball court since that's the first place they might have gone (I mean, it is Kazu and Onii-san).

For some reason, I was in good spirits and began to hum to myself. When I finally came to the park, I... heard the song I was humming? What was that noise? My own humming ceased, and I ventured past the basketball court and field (Kazu wasn't there anyway) and found the source of the music: Tsukimori Len.

I don't know why, but I jumped behind a tree as if him seeing me would be awful. The secrecy had to be kept now, since I was already hiding. I peeked out from behind the tree when the music stopped only to find Tsukimori-kun right in front of me.

"Eh..." I didn't know what to say; it looked like I was practically stalking him!

"Can I help you?" His tone was cold and unwelcoming. I became very nervous and couldn't say anything. My mouth opened but nothing came out. "If you have nothing to say to me, then I'm leaving." He began to briskly walk away, but my arm seemed to move by itself when it reached out and latched onto the sleeve of his shirt.

He looked back with an almost surprised look on his face. "U-um..." I couldn't look in his eyes -- let alone his face at all. I tried to think of an explanation for my actions. "I..." Still, nothing! I know what I wanted to say, I just couldn't say it!

"If you have no business with me, then I really should--"

"I want you, Tsukimori-kun!" I almost yelled this, and I think it was _very _misinterpreted.

"H-huh...?" He looked at me with the most bewildered look I've ever seen.

"I-I didn't mean it th-that way." My face immediately flushed the deepest red color you could ever imagine. "I-I meant that I w-wanted for you t-to be my..." My voice trailed off into almost a whisper.

Tsukimori-kun's face had now returned to it's natural, composed, and cold expression. "You want me to be... what?"

I peeked up at his face and saw that it was impatient. "U-um... To b-be my... t-teacher." I began to fidget with my fingers and twirl my hair nervously.

"... I can't." For some reason, those words hurt more than they should have. My eyes momentarily were wide, but I slightly regained my composure.

**Len's POV**

"Wh-why...?" The small girl in front of me looked up at me, her face almost hidden by her hair, with an expression that made it seem as if someone had just told a toddler that they could never have candy again.

Things like that don't usually bother me, but this time... I don't know why, but I felt... guilty? "Well, I did recommend a good teacher. What's the problem?"

She looked almost surprised, but answered quickly. "Um, that is, because Tsukimori-kun is a better teacher." She quickly looked back down at the ground.

There were a lot of people around now, walking around us or standing near us. "Come on." I swung my violin case around my shoulder and grabbed Hihara-san's wrist. I walked swiftly past everyone around us until we came to an opening where there was no one to be seen. There was a view of the city under where we were standing, and a large stone fountain behind us. I set my violin in its case on the ground and sat down on a bench near it. "Now, wh-"

I was going to continue, but Hihara-san cut me off. "U-um... Tsukimori-kun?"

I glared at her for interrupting me. "What?" I said sharply.

"Y-you're still... holding my wr-wrist." She blushed deeply and looked down again.

"Oh. Sorry." I quickly drew my hand back. She seemed to breathe easier now that I had let go.

"So, why am I a better teacher?" I wanted to know, since I know I wasn't nearly as good as who I had recommended.

"W-well... I just feel m-more comfortable a-around Tsukimori-kun, I guess..." I could see the pink tint her cheeks as she said this.

_'It doesn't sound like she's very comfortable around me... And I didn't know she was comfortable around anyone but Kazuki-sempai.'_

"Really?" No one's really ever said they've been comfortable around me. I apparently always give off a bad vibe or something stupid like that.

Hihara-san nodded her head slowly, only twice.

I'm not even supposed to do this. I can't have any distractions for the competition, and there's already that Hino girl... What should I do?

"U-um... I really, really want Ts-tsukimori-kun to be my teacher, but i-if it's a problem, th-that's okay..." She blushed even more as she looked at me and said this. She was serious.

**Amy's POV**

_'Ahh, why am I saying this!? I want Tsukimori-kun to be my teacher _so_ much more than my teacher right now! I have no idea why, but I feel comfortable around him...'_

"No," My chest began to hurt, and I could feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. _'No. Don't cry; no matter what.'_ "I'll teach you. It's fine... I guess."

My eyes widened, and I perked up at this. "R-really?" I was so happy that I smiled a real smile, not one of my fake, shy ones.

"Yeah." Tsukimori-kun sighed, but I chose to ignore this. If he accepted, it can't be that much of a burden.

"Th-thank you so much, Tsukimori-kun." I bowed, showing how grateful I was.

He just slightly nodded in response and got up. "Okay, tomorrow after school, where we practiced before."

I nodded my head and silently agreed. After he walked away, I went to search for Kazu again.

**Mystery POV (You probably know who it is though)**

I sat on the far side of the fountain, out of sight as I watched Amelia Hihara happily walk away and Tsukimori Len non-chalantly head back to (probably what was) his house.

I sighed. "Another problem... But another weapon." I smiled to myself as I got up and walked away from the fountain, contemplating how to use that conversation to my benefit.

**Back at the Hihara household, Amy's POV**

I finally found Kazu, but he was covered in water. At least, I think it was water.

He trudged up to the door with a defeated look on his face, like an abandoned puppy.

"Kazu, what did you do again? I don't think I quite get it." I smirked.

"Amyyy," He whined to me. "Why do I have to tell you again?"

"Because I like stories." I smiled at him. _'This is what you get for getting me in trouble with Sensei.'_

"Fine," He pouted. "Onii-san's friends said they needed me to help fix something..."

"And?" I started to laugh.

"And... when I opened the door to their house, a bucket of water fell on my head..." He looked away while blushing slightly, continuing to pout.

I giggled; it would never get old. "Haha, I'm sorry, Kazu. I just can't help but laugh." I looked at him with a wide grin on my face.

Suddenly he looked at me with a smirk.

"Wh-what...?" I began to inch away from him, but too late. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug before I could escape.

"Kyaa, Kazu! You're getting water all over me!" I squealed, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

He laughed at me. "Haha, that's the point, Amy!" He didn't let me go until I was just about as wet as he was.

"Gosh, Kazu, I can't believe you." This time it was my turn to pout.

"But you kept teasing me about it!" Kazu said as he fumbled around with the key in the lock. I guess he couldn't see; it was already dark outside. He finally unlocked the door, and we both went inside.

"I'm taking a shower first, Kazu!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom, since it's always a battle for who gets the bathroom first. Hey, we're normal sibilings.

"Hey, Amy, wait! That's not fair; you got a head start!" He complained, but he still smiled as much as ever.

**Next day, after school, Amy's POV**

Today's violin lesson went really well, at least in my opinion that's my opinion. Who knows what Tsukimori-kun is thinking...

_'Hmm... Kazu was practicing late today. I might as well go somewhere.'_

I didn't feel like going off-campus, so I just wandered around aimlessly until I came to the soccer fields. _'Why did I come here?' _Oh well.

I walked to the nearest field and saw someone practicing alone. "I didn't think they even had practice today..." I said quietly to myself. I walked nearer to see who it was, notebook and pencil in hand.

When I got close enough, I saw that it was that boy that had helped me carry the stuff into the music department -- Ryoutarou Tsuchiura. I figured he wouldn't notice, so I sat down in the grass beside the field and began to write. About ten minutes passed before the sound of the ball constantly being kicked and then hitting the net made it difficult to concentrate. I set down my stuff and layed my chin on my arms which rested on my knees, just watching Tsuchiura-kun.

It didn't take long for him to notice me.

He trotted over to me, carrying the soccer ball under his arm. "Hi," He waved at me with a slight smile. "What are you doing here so long after school?" He sat down next to me, breathing heavily.

I lifted my head up and noticed a water bottle on the other side of me. I reached for it and gave it to Tsuchiura-kun, assuming it was his. "Just waiting for Kazuki." I didn't stammer, but I didn't speak very audibly.

"Oh, thanks," He took the water bottle. "Yeah, that's right, he's in that contest thing, too." He drank some water and let some of it run down the side of his mouth and drip on his shirt.

For some reason I watched him intently. _'He seems to be taking this contest very lightly. I wonder what he really thinks of it... And, does Tsuchiura-kun think I'm bothersome to the competition...?.'_

"What?" Tsuchiura-kun's words pulled me out of my thoughts and into the current conversation.

"O-oh, I'm sorry... I was just thinking." I stopped staring, and could feel myself blush a little.

"About what?" He was now sitting in front of me with his legs crossed, holding the ball in his lap. He looked like a kid still in primary school, waiting to be told a story with innocent curiosity all over his face.

I heard myself giggle slightly. "It's nothing really."

"Come on, you were staring at me. You had to be zoned out about something."

"W-well... Yunoki-sempai said that it m-must hard for Kazuki w-with the competition and then h-handling finding me violin lessons..." I looked at the ground, averting Tsuchiura-kun's gaze.

"But don't you already have violin lessons set up with Tsukimori?" He took another drink of his water.

"Yeah... But I-I'm not sure if I'm being a b-burden or not..." I stole a glance to see Tsuchiura-kun's reaction.

"I don't think so. Hihara-sempai isn't bothered by little things like that -- but I guess you would know that. You kinda live with him." Tsuchiura-kun gave me a big grin.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Aaaaamyyy-chaaan!" I heard Kazu yell. Both me and Tsuchiura-kun looked to the top of the hill to find Kazu waving.

"Well, I guess you have to go." Tsuchiura-kun said, still smiling.

"Uh... yeah." I looked back up at Kazu and blushed slightly, embarrassed, but I still gave a small smile as I gathered my stuff and began to leave.

"Bye... um..." He looked down, and I knew he wasn't exactly sure what to call me.

"A-Amy-chan is fine..." I blushed, but it was okay this time.

Tsuchiura-kun perked up and looked at me with another smile. "Okay. Bye, Amy-chan." He waved slightly.

"Yeah..." I whispered while waving back.

**Tsuchiura-kun's POV**

I watched Amy run up the hill to meet her brother before returning to my own thoughts. _'This ought to be an interesting year...'_


	5. Smiles Are Normal

RECAP:

**Tsuchiura-kun's POV**

I watched Amy run up the hill to meet her brother before returning to my own thoughts. _'This ought to be an interesting year...'_

END RECAP.

**~Amy's POV~**

"So," Kazu took a bite from an apple he kept for after school. "what were you and Tsuchiura talking about?"

"Huh?" I turned innocently to Kazu, who was chewing on his apple.

"You heard me."

"Nothing in particular..."

_'I can't tell him that I was asking if I was a burden to you!'_

"That's what people say when they don't want other people to know!" He pointed an accusing finger at me without looking away from in front of him.

"So? What if I don't _want_ to tell you?" I stuck my tongue out, moving in front of him and walking backwards.

"But you tell me everything!" He whined.

"That's what you think." I laughed, turning around to walk forward.

"Amy!" He screeched, trying to catch up with me.

**~Next Day, Amy's POV~**

"Amy, Amy, Amyyyy~ Get uuuuuup!" I heard Kazu singing outside of my room. Off-key.

"No!" I shouted back, burying my face in my pillow.

"You're gonna be laaate~" He continued on with his sing-songy voice, probably dancing outside of my door.

"Crap." I muttered, and jumped out of bed, throwing on my uniform before brushing my hair and teeth. I hurried out my door, and as soon as I stepped beyond the door frame, a phone was shoved in my face.

The time read 6:00 AM.

"Wha-"

"THAT! Is for not telling me about you and Tsuchiura yesterday." Kazu stuck his tongue out at me this time, waving the phone in front of my face.

"I could've gotten a whole other hour of sleep, Kazu!" I smacked his arm, and walked past him down the stairs to the kitchen. No use going back to bed now; there's no way I could fall back asleep.

"That was the point!" He called from upstairs, doing a victory dance.

I shook my head at his immaturity, and poured some cereal in a bowl. Now I had an hour to do nothing but eat cereal. Great.

**~Fast Forward to School~**

"And so in this sentence, you would put the subject..."

I listened to my English teach talk... and talk... and talk... and talk some more. This was boring.

_'I wonder what everyone else is doing... They probably get to study about music... I wish I played an instrument. I guess I kinda do. But I still have to learn a lot... I really hope I'm not being a bother to Tsukimori-kun. But he'll win the concours anyway, right? Well Kazu is in it too; Kazu is really good too.'_ I let my thoughts wander anywhere and everywhere. Anywhere besides English, that is.

After the lesson was over, I picked up my stuff quietly, making my way to my next class by myself. As usual. Everyone else seemed to hang around certain classrooms; whatever classrooms their friends were in. Especially during our breaks, like now.

I walked into History class, and was surprised to find someone sitting in my seat.

"Oh, Amy-chan." Tsuchiura-kun perked up at my presence, completely ignoring his friends.

I smiled a small smile, and offered an equally small wave.

"Is this your seat?" He asked, almost looking guilty.

I nodded, trying not to be rude about it. I guess his friends were all in this classroom, and they sat around here in the previous class.

"Sorry," He got up quickly, and left the chair out for me to sit in. "Here."

But, truthfully, I didn't want to sit down. At least not while his friends were still there. Luckily, Tsuchiura-kun picked up on my worry, and shooed his friends away, saying he had to ask me about homework.

I have no classes with Tsuchiura-kun.

"Sorry, again." He smiled, and perched himself in the window sill.

I got a window seat. Yes. Lucky. Be jealous.

I smiled lightly, waving my hands a little, showing it was okay.

"So," He made himself more comfortable. "is Kazuki ready for the next round?"

I figured he was talking about the music competition. "Mm, I guess." I recall all the things Yunoki had said to me.

"You know, he's fine. You're not a burden to him. I don't think anything is." Tsuchiura smiled at me.

"I hope." I smiled back.

**~The Next Day of the Concours~**

I watched from behind the stage as Kazu finished his performance. Now that I've become a little closer to Tsuchiura (and Kahoko, surprisingly) I feel more comfortable being back stage with everyone.

"Good job, Kazu!" I high fived him as he walked back from the stage, still nervous.

"Thanks, Amy." He grinned at me, pulling me into a hug.

Kahoko was up next. She looked back at everyone before going on stage. I smiled a little and gave her a thumbs up.

I sat in one of the chairs backstage, silently listening to Kahoko's beautiful piece. I looked around at everyone else that was admiring the music.

I notice Tsukimori-kun was different, though. He seemed to be staring intently at something. Usually when you're taken by a piece of music, you either close your eyes or get that hazy look like you've checked of reality.

But Tsukimori-kun just stared. He still looked like he enjoyed whatever he was looking at, but I don't think it was a violin.

_'Maybe someone in the crowd...?'_ I lean forward, trying to find anyone of interest in the crowd. Nope. No talent scouts that would be important to Tsukimori-kun. _'I wonder...'_ Then it hit me.

Kahoko.

_'No way! Tsukimori-kun, liking someone? That's insane! Isn't it like, going against the laws of the universe?'_ I freaked out in my own mind; I really don't think it's possible, but... I guess it's possible for anyone to fall in love.

"What's wrong, Amy-chan?" I heard Tsuchiura-kun whisper from beside me.

"Oh, nothing." I said nervously, trying to get him to not ask further.

"Come on, it can't be that big of a deal." He smiled at me, like he always does. "Just tell me."

"Okay... D-do you think... Tsukimori-kun could like someone?"


End file.
